50 PJ Oneshots, songfics and poems
by Linx25
Summary: collection of poems, songfics and oneshots.  Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna , Piper and maybe others... enjoy :
1. Chapter 1: Your Song

_**I really felt like writing a bunch of chapters songfic/oneshots and maybe a poem from time to time!**_

_**Im planning on doing 50 of them - song ieas would be greatly appreciated. as you can see, the 1st one is a song,**_

_** Your Song by Ellie Goulding**_

**Chapter 1 : Your Song**

_It's a little bit funny_  
><em>this feeling inside<em>  
><em>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<em>  
><em>I don't have much money<em>  
><em>but boy if I did<em>  
><em>I'd buy a big house where<em>  
><em>we both could live<em>

I'd buy the house, but if you would ever live with me... well, that's a totally different matter!

_So excuse me forgetting_  
><em>but these things I do<em>  
><em>see I've forgotten if<em>  
><em>they're green or they're blue<em>

That's a massive lie! I will always know that your eyes are a beautiful sea-green colour! Seaweed Brain, why am I listening to this song?

_Anyway the thing is_  
><em>what I really mean<em>  
><em>yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

I'll never forget your eyes. They hold a warmth and happiness no-one else's eyes hold.

_And you can tell everybody,_  
><em>this is your song<em>  
><em>It may be quite simple but<em>  
><em>now that is done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>that I put down in words<em>  
><em>how wonderful life is now your in the world<em>

Life is definitely brighter when I'm around you, and I do love this song, Seaweed Brain, I think you got something right for once!

_If I was a sculptor_  
><em>but then again no<em>

Mean! I'm an architect! There is some difference but the base is the same – at the end we have a beautiful monument to last through the ages.

_or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_  
><em>I know it's not much but<em>  
><em>it's the best I can do<em>  
><em>My gift is my song and<em>  
><em>this one's for you<em>

I can't sing. You should know that I can't sing!

_And you can tell everybody_  
><em>this is your song<em>  
><em>It may be quite simple but<em>  
><em>now that is done<em>  
><em>I hope you dont mind, I hope you dont mind<em>  
><em>that I put down in words<em>  
><em>how wonderful life is now your in the world<em>

So I suppose it was a good idea to listen to this song then.

**nice? R&R!**

**Linx25 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Piper's Birthday

**_A/N _: SPOILERS ( ISH) FOR THE LOST HERO. THIS IS BASED BETWEEN THE LOST HERO AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE!**

**Chapter 2 – Piper's Birthday**

There was a disco. Normally Jason didn't like discos, but since it was Piper's birthday, he decided to chin up and bear it. It was going to be held in the Big House's basement. Well, it WAS big enough, and it WAS a big space where they could totally redecorate...right?

Jason was starting to have serious doubts about this. I mean, Aphrodite cabin were decorating – it was surely going to be something dreadful. Though seeing as it was Piper's birthday, he guessed it wouldn't be so frilly and barbie-doll type. On the invite it said "Dress nicely, but not posh". Jason, not being a girl, didn't quite get what that meant, asked Annabeth who explained it and was nowhere near finding something that would go with everyone else. He could see a bunch of people in their outfits already wrapping presents.

Drew was wearing a pink miniskirt, a black tank top and had plastered her face in make-up. The Stoll brothers ( hee hee Stoll brothers. Who doesn't get it but them?) were in jeans and a shirt. Not t-shirt or anything like that. A. Proper. Shirt. Which must have been a first. Annabeth was wearing a sequinned top - but not one that was covered in sequins, that hung nicely off her shoulder, and some black skinny jeans. They all looked stunning (well... apart from Drew). And he had been watching everyone else he had forgotten why he was looking at them in the first place.

"Schist!(**A/N: I got that from The Son Of Neptune, Page 218**) 20 minutes till it starts, and I have no outfit!" He ran to the Stoll brothers, wearing jeans and a camp t-shirt.

"Dude," said Travis, "You're not going like that, are you?"

"Yeah," agreed Conner, "You'll be skinned alive by Piper."

"Thanks for the heads-up and I figured, Conner. Look, do either one of you have a shirt or something that I can borrow?" Jason replied

"Umm... nah, don't have anymore. These were our only shirts." Travis made a face at his shirt

"Figured..." mumbled Jason. " Well who can I ask for one?"

"Malcolm"

"Malcolm" both brothers said simultaneously.

So Jason found Annabeth's half brother, nicked a shirt off him and got to the disco just in time.

"Where were you?" Piper asked

"Not ready... couldn't... find...shirt!" Jason panted. He noticed the DJ had put on _Chasing Cars._

"Wanna dance?" Piper said suddenly.

"Sure." Jason figured it would do no harm.

They danced to song after song when around midnight, it was getting stuffy so the both went for a walk on the beach.

"Piper... I kinda have a confession to make." Jason said nervously.

"Yeah?"

" I forgot your birthday present so here" And he kissed her on the lips. Then his courage left him and he dissapeared.

Piper thought: That was the best birthday present ever!

**R&R**

**Linx25 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: 1000 Years

** 1000 years**

_Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>

Starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But I know that I would never go back on my decision.

_But watching you stand alone_  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

I can't wait to be your wife!

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

I swear I would!

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>

Beauty. Annabeth's voice is so pretty. But you're beauty. At least, to me you are.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Not once more. I can see you, Leo and Percy now.

_Every breath_  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

I'm so scared... but I'm so ready for this day.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

It's amazing. When you didn't know who I was, I felt like crying. It was so unfair. But we had time to make our relationship stronger. Should I thank Hera?

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>

If only Time hadn't included Hera.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

I'm almost at the altar.

It's taking too long. Weddings always were long affairs though...

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Ha. My vows. That was them.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"I, Piper McLean take you, Jason Grace to be my lawfully wedded husband"

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Linx25**_


	4. Chapter 4: Notice Me

**Chapter 4 : Notice Me**

Dear Reyna,

I thought this would outline a lot of things so...

I'm too scared to talk to you in person, you can be very intimidating sometimes.

Here you go:

**Notice Me**

Hey.

I know you think I'm hopeless,

I sometimes am.

But you're too pretty for me to ignore

So now you're reading this.

I'm a fail at poem-writing,

Though this one you might like.

I know you're the daughter of Bellona,

And you're getting fed up now,

But hear me out.

I didn't call it "Notice Me" without reason

You're circling a different planet,

While I'm hanging on.

Just notice me, once in a while,

'Cause I notice you all the time.

Notice me, and then I know I'll have a good day.

Notice Me.

Please.

_- Leo Valdez_

**_Like it? This is my 4th chapter now =) ive got more already on the way and waiting to be written and uploaded =) =) =)_**

**_R&R _**

**_Linx25 xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely Day

**A/N: Spoilers for The Son Of Neptune.**

**I don't own!**

**Chapter 5: Lonely Day**

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_And it's mine__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

I was deserted. By the one who I thought loved me most.

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_Should be banned__  
><em>_It's a day that I can't stand_

I don't like it. I want to go away! But all that's happening, doesn't let me.  
><em><br>__The most loneliest day of my life__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

Why did you leave me? Why now?

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_Shouldn't exist__  
><em>_It's a day that I'll never miss_

I wish today never came. I wish you had listened to me and hadn't got involved!

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_And it's mine__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

NO! Why? Why did you go?

_And if you go, I wanna go with you__  
><em>_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

I want to die, right here and now, and join you wherever you are now. You're probably in Elysium. No way you can't be.

_Take your hand and walk away_

I want to walk away. But I can't. Not with you.

_The most loneliest day of my life  
>The most loneliest day of my life<br>The most loneliest day of my life  
>Life<br>_

I'm all alone now. The only one who knows about me now is Percy, but I can't talk to him without telling Annabeth. Why did you take that stick with you?

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_And it's mine__  
><em>_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

Because now I can carry on your story, and everyone know that you died a hero.

"The song is ended, but the melody lingers on..." 

**R&R **

**Linx25**


	6. Chapter 6: Match

**Chapter 6**

She was a dead girl.

He was a half-dead guy.

They were paired together as "The Losers"

She didn't care.

He did.

They made the perfect match.

She loved horses.

He was terrified of Arion.

Yet they rode him anyway.

She was small and gentle.

He was sweet and buff.

They might have been different, but Hazel Levesque couldn't help feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

**A/N : I know it's really short, but with this type of thing, short and sweet is better, don't you agree?**

**R&R**

**Linx25 xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember When

**BTW; Annabeths POV**

**Chapter 7: Remember When**

Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
>I told you everything<br>You know my feelings  
>It never crossed my mind<br>That there would be a time  
>For us to say goodbye<br>What a big surprise 

I really didn't expect to be like that. It shocked me.

But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgot

I'll never forget the times we had together. But I'll move on, and be glad that they happened.

These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down 

Me. I'm crumbling. I'm trying not to. Everyone is trying help me.

And I'm not coming back around  
>These feelings I can't take no more<br>This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
>It's getting harder to pretend<br>And I'm not coming back around again

Don't expect any sympathy from me when this goes the wrong way.

Remember when...  
>I remember when it was together till the end<br>Now I'm alone again  
>Where do I begin? <p>

I thought we had built something permanent. You promised me that we had. Apparently, you were wrong.

I cried a little bit  
>You died a little bit <p>

The Seaweed Brain that I knew and loved, died and this... imposter replaced him.

Please say there's no regrets  
>And say you won't forget<br>But I'm not lost 

How am I lost? I can see the way I'm supposed to go, but can you?

I'm not gone  
>I haven't forgot <p>

I can't forget.

These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around <p>

No way. Find your own way out.

These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<br>Remember when...

Remember? 'Cause I do. But, I'm sure you don't care anymore. We were best friends.

That was then  
>Now it's the end<br>I'm not coming back  
>I can't pretend<br>Remember When 

I trusted you! And I loved you! I gave you everything I had! And THIS is how you repay me?

These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<p>

I hate you now! Why? You couldn't have been truthful, could you? Well, Seaweed Brain, consider me a stranger!

I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again...<p>

And to that, I promise.

**R&R**

**Linx25 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Make Me Wanna Die

**Right, So after reading SoN for the billionth time I decided to pick up this story again. And to change some things. Re reading SoN gave me real respect for Reyna and made me decide Jason and Reyna make a nice couple too... so... 1st one for them XP **

**Wish me luck!**

**Chapter 7: You make me wanna die**

_Take me, I'm alive__  
><em>_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

A shifty mind... maybe...

_But everything looks better__  
><em>_When the sun goes down__  
><em>

'Cause we sit together at dinner and it looks so romantic...

_I had everything_

On Circe's Island... and here I suppose... 

_Opportunities for eternity__  
><em>_And I could belong to the night__  
><em>

I could have been everything and anything I wanted... _  
><em>

_Your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die__  
><em>_I'll never be good enough__  
><em>

How could I be?

_You make me wanna die__  
><em>_And everything you love__  
><em>_Will burn up in the light__  
><em>

The light that consumes us all...

___And every time__  
><em>_I look inside your eyes__  
><em>_You make me wanna die_

You know... your eyes do melt me...

_Taste me, drink my soul__  
><em>_Show me all the things_

_That I shouldn't know__  
><em>

Like all the secrets of this place.

_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

I can feel it

_I had everything__  
><em>_Opportunities for eternity__  
><em>_And I could belong to the night__  
><em>

I could be a warrior, the fiercest of them all... If I tried hard enough I could been that.

___Your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>_I can see in your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>_Everything in your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>

Fire, Flames, Home, Comfort, Warmth. Snap out of it Reyna!

___You make me wanna die__  
><em>_I'll never be good enough__  
><em>_You make me wanna die__  
><em>_And everything you love__  
><em>_Will burn up in the light_

Ha. Light of love. What rubbish are you spouting?

_And every time__  
><em>_I look inside your eyes__  
><em>_(Burning in the light)__  
><em>_Make me wanna die__  
><em>

I'm melting. Again. I really need to pull myself together

___I'll die for you, my love, my love__  
><em>_I'll lie for you, my love, my love__  
><em>_(Make me wanna die)_

Die for another – Roman honour. Lieing for another – Roman honour ( it can be if it saves the legion)  
><em><br>__I'll steal for you, my love, my love__  
><em>_(You make me wanna die)__  
><em>_I'll die for you, my love, my love__  
><em>_We'll burn up in the light_

Flames. Like The Wolf House. Haha... the flames will made by you probabaly as well!

_Every time I look inside your eyes__  
><em>_I'm burning in the light__  
><em>_I look inside your eyes__  
><em>_I'm burning in the light__  
><em>_I look inside your eyes__  
><em>_You make me wanna die_

Stop looking at me like that. I'm forced to look into your eyes. Fine, I give up. …


	9. Chapter 9 : No girlfriend

******Hey. This is a one shot of Leo Hazel and... no lovey dovey stuff going on. Its in 3rd persons POV but focused on Leo... if that makes any sense? Anyway. Enjoy :) almost at 10 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>No girlfriend, good girl friends.<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo was annoyed. And confused.<p>

Annoyed 'cause he couldn't get a girl. He'd be lucky to charm a scarf into becoming his girlfriend the way things were going. Confused 'cause Hazel couldn't keep away from him.

He'd thought he had a chance with Khione. But she was not a prom-date-to-be. Unfortunately. The naiads, aurae and dryads were nice enough but not … human enough, I suppose you could say …

Then there was Reyna. No luck either. Pfft. He wasn't even gonna try Annabeth – he liked her too much as a friendly sister, not to mention Percy would skewer him if he did.

And then Hazel started following him round. Asking weird questions. Sammy Valdez? Who's that? Why do I look like him? He wished he could ask Hades, but he doubted the god of the Underworld would tell him anything. Or Thanatos. He'd heard he looked like a really buff Cupid. Maybe nicer than Cupid... highly doubted it. What about Drew? The thought popped into his head. Nah, to much of a princess. I'd be better with Beauty Queen.

He shook his head and carried on walking to Bunker 9. Hazel appeared out of nowhere. Frank wasn't with her. Unusual.

"Hey Hazel. What's up?" he smiled at her.

"Nothing, just the usual. Look, I wanted to apologize. For being weird. I mean... you look like a guy I used to like. But exactly like him"

"So I've heard" Leo grinned mischievously.

"Nah it was made during the Civil war" Leo watched Hazel's eyes widen in disbelief. She let out a laugh and shook her head at him.

"I doubt it"

"I'll prove it"

"Go on then"

As they walked to Bunker 9, Leo made jokes, Hazel laughed and the dryads watched them carefully.

Leo was thinking on the way to the Bunker

_I might not get a girlfriend, but I got some pretty good girl friends._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Pretty please?<strong>

**(A/N: Placed a little after SoN, at Camp Half-Blood. I dunno how they got there, they just did. :) )**


End file.
